The present invention relates to an apparatus for metering pulverulent filling material. An apparatus of the relevant type is already known from DE 10 2007 018 036 A1. This comprises a filling wheel with at least one metering chamber for accommodating filling material, wherein the metering chamber is arranged in a sleeve element. An adjusting device is provided for adjusting a position of the sleeve element in the radial direction of the filling wheel. The sleeve element is arranged in an opening in a housing.
It is the underlying object of the invention to indicate an apparatus for metering pulverulent filling material which allows simple adjustment of the metering volume with a multiplicity of metering chambers in a particularly simple manner.